


Decías que eras dueño de toda la ciudad, que quien la tocara lo iba a pagar

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [8]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Costume Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, New Year's Eve, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No hay manera de escapar de Chuck en Nueva York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decías que eras dueño de toda la ciudad, que quien la tocara lo iba a pagar

**Author's Note:**

> _Diciembre 2012_

Nueva York es una ciudad mucho más pequeña de lo que parece. Cruzar esquinas es un deporte de alto riesgo cuando tratas de evitar a alguien. Es de conocimiento general que hay que prescindir de las calles muy concurridas o las zonas que el otro frecuente. La teoría es sencilla. La práctica presenta más complicaciones cuando él es el dueño de medio Manhattan. El medio Manhattan que merece la pena.

Me lo encontré entrando al MoMA, a una distancia que hacía imposible cualquier maniobra de evasión.

–Humphrey.

Odiaba esa manera que tenía de pronunciar mi apellido. Hacía que sonara mucho más distinguido de lo que realmente es.

–Chuck.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Bueno, esto es un museo. Adivina.

–Tu sentido del humor no ha mejorado desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Ese ‘nos vimos’ sonó mucho menos inocente de lo que debería. Puede que fuera porque la última vez que nos vimos no fue tanto ‘vernos’ como ‘follar’.

–Ya veo que tú no has desarrollado ninguno en este tiempo. –Chuck me respondió con una sonrisa siniestra. –¿Qué haces **tú** aquí? No creí que fueras de los que van a museos.

Él se limitó a señalar una placa en la pared con una docena de nombres. El suyo era el tercero. Charles B. Bass. Donald Trump estaba también por ahí.

–Impresionante –tuve que reconocer.

–Me gusta Pollock –dijo, a modo de explicación. En su cabeza debía de tener todo el sentido del mundo. Le gusta Pollock así que dona un par de millones al museo de arte moderno–. Apuesto a que tú eres de los que lo odian. Tienes más pinta de Monet.

¿Qué coño quería decir con eso, tener pinta de Monet?

–Sí.

Él volvió a sonreír, y esta vez tampoco fue mucho mejor.

–Te conozco mejor de lo que me gustaría –dijo casualmente, mientras miraba su reloj–. Debería irme, me están esperando.

–No les hagas esperar por mí.

Otra sonrisa. Debía de haber algún tipo de chiste en todo aquello que yo no estaba pillando en absoluto.

–¿Haces algo el jueves?

–¿Fin de Año?

–Doy una fiesta en Victrola. Le diré a mi secretaria que te mande invitaciones. Trae a…

Sabía perfectamente su nombre. No podía soportar cuando hacía eso.

–No creo que eso sea posible.

–¿No está en la ciudad?

–No lo sé. Ya no salimos juntos.

–Oh. –Fue el ‘oh’ menos sorprendido de la historia. –Lo lamento.

–Seguro que sí.

–Es una fiesta de disfraces, por cierto. Espero verte allí.

–Sí, bueno, ya veremos –contesté, pero él ya se había ido–. Monet de los cojones, quién me manda venir al museo.

La invitación llegó al día siguiente. Yo estaba determinado a no ir. Tenía toda la determinación del mundo, pero eso no es suficiente para rechazar una invitación de Chuck Bass. Una firmada de su puño y letra. Y no recuerdo qué decía, pero recuerdo que sonaba terriblemente obsceno. Aunque bien podría haber sido el artículo primero de la Constitución y habría hecho que se me pusiera dura. Hasta su letra era obscena.

***

Fiesta. De disfraces. Con Chuck Bass. Había tantas oportunidades de ponerme en ridículo que no era ni gracioso.

–Jen, necesito consejo.

–¿Sobre esa camisa? Es horrible.

–Eh… no. Pero gracias. Me han invitado a una fiesta de disfraces y no sé qué ponerme.

–¿Fiesta de disfraces o mascarada?

–¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–Ay, Dios. ¿Tienes la invitación?

Estaba en mi bolsillo.

–No. –Ella suspiró con resignación. –Pero dice disfraz.

–¿Y tienes alguna idea?

–Iba a ir a la tienda a ver…

–¿Hola? ¿Para qué tienes una hermana en la escuela de moda? –Yo estuve a punto de contestar, pero me frenó. –Pregunta retórica.

–No quiero que parezca que me esfuerzo demasiado, ¿vale?

–Algo casual, entonces. Vamos a tomarte las medidas, creo que tengo una idea.

Nunca he odiado nada con tanta intensidad como odié ese disfraz. Y he odiado multitud de cosas a lo largo de mi vida.

–Jennifer Humphrey, esto es escandaloso.

–Estás adorable.

–Tienes que estar de coña.

–Esta noche ligas.

–Jenny…

–Te hace falta. Estás de muy mal humor desde que te dejó… ¿Cómo era?

–¡Andrew! ¿Qué os pasa a todo el mundo? No es un nombre tan difícil.

–¿Ves? Estás de mal humor. Necesitas mojar.

–¿Ir de pirata va a ayudar? ¿De pirata homosexual?

–No es homosexual.

–El chaleco brilla. 

–Es Glam–rock. Y el parche del ojo también brilla. 

–Parezco salido de un video de KISS. 

–¿Cuántos videos de KISS has visto en tu vida, Dan?

–No te hagas la lista conmigo. Y, por Dios, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan estrechos estos pantalones?

–Porque eres un pirata. Pero si no te gusta siempre puedes coger unas hojas del primer árbol que encuentres e ir de Adán. 

***

Llegué allí algo antes de las once, y la fiesta ya era un descontrol. La mitad iban borrachos y la otra mitad no andaba muy lejos de estarlo. Supe que había sido un error desde el primer momento.

Unas cuantas copas más tarde, me daba todo igual.

–Es el disfraz más ridículo que he visto nunca.

No le oí llegar, y estaba demasiado concentrado en las dos bailarinas vestidas de superheroínas para haberle visto. Pero Chuck de repente estaba allí, justo a mi espalda.

–Lo sé –contesté, sin siquiera intentar salvar un poco de dignidad.

–¿Pirata homosexual?

Odiaba esa costumbre suya de hablarme tan cerca. Era imposible no sentir el cosquilleo de su respiración en la piel. Me rodeó, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta le tenía delante.

–No es homosexual, es Glam–rock. 

–Brilla.

–Tengo hasta parche en el ojo –dije, tratando de volver a colocarlo en su sitio–. Y también brilla.

–Muy interesante.

–Y es tan hortera que sería digno del armario de Chuck Bass.

–A mí no me quedaría ni la mitad de bien.

–Probablemente no.

Chuck enarcó las cejas. Yo me volví a quitar el parche, porque entre eso y el exceso de vodka ya no era capaz de calcular las distancias. Con parche o sin él, Chuck seguía demasiado cerca, y a mí no me quedaba espacio para alejarme de él. Por primera vez me fijé en su disfraz.

–Wow –exclamé–. Wow, ¿tú vas de Nazi?

–De Mariscal de Campo de las SS.

–Es lo más ofensivo que he visto en toda mi vida.

–Gracias –dijo, genuinamente orgulloso, arrastrando las vocales–. Me lo han hecho a medida.

–Ya no me siento tan mal por mi disfraz. 

–Llevas pantalones de rayas –observó–. Ajustados.

–Muy ajustados –le corregí yo.

–Me gustan.

–Ese era el propósito.

–¿Perdona? –dijo él, con media sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Se me escapó. Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

–Mi hermana quiere que ligue esta noche.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí.

–¿Y ya le has echado el ojo a alguien?

Señalé a la bailarina vestida de Wonder Woman sin mirar, porque los ojos de Chuck habían atrapado los míos y no era capaz de escapar.

–Puedo presentártela –dijo él, sin mirar también, acercándose más a mí.

–¿Harías eso?

–¿Por qué no? –Yo me encogí de hombros, muy elocuentemente. –Me gusta tu chaleco, Humphrey –dijo casi susurrando, y yo sólo le oí porque estaba tan cerca que su voz resonó en mi pecho.

–Ya lo suponía.

–¿Eso también formaba parte del plan? 

No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había respirado. Me humedecí los labios inconscientemente.

–Supongo que sí.

Él atrapó un botón de mi camisa con dos dedos y volvió a sonreír.

–Hablando de eso –y sonó de repente mucho más sobrio de lo que había estado nunca–. Esto no es la universidad.

–Lo sé.

–Allí no me importa lo que piense la gente. Esto es mi casa, aquí soy alguien –paladeó las palabras–… importante.

–Eso también lo sé.

–Sería conveniente mantener las distancias.

–Claro.

–Esto –y señaló el casi inexistente espacio entre nosotros dos– sólo lo sabe Serena, y espero que se quede así.

–Vanessa también lo sabe –confesé.

–Nate también. 

–Vale.

–Y Eric. Pero aquí hay mucha gente. Y muchas cámaras. Y la gente me mira porque voy vestido de Nazi. 

Y estaba tan perturbadoramente guapo vestido de Nazi.

–Comprendido.

Volvió a sonreír. Y estaba francamente cansado de que hiciera eso, sonreír sin venir a cuento con esa mueca de suficiencia, de ir siempre un paso por delante de mí. 

–Sólo hay un momento en el que nadie mira.

–¿Cuándo es eso? –conseguí articular yo, tragando saliva.

Estaba tan fascinado por los labios de Chuck que el resto del mundo había enmudecido, así que apenas oí los gritos y las campanas replicaron en algún lugar.

–TRES, DOS, UNO… ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! –tronó la fiesta entera.

–Ahora.

Y, mientras todo el mundo besaba entre risas a la persona que más cerca le pillara, Chuck me acercó aún más a él y unió sus labios con los míos. Y no fue el típico beso de Año Nuevo, divertido y que sabía un poco a broma, con la boca herméticamente cerrada. El suyo fue un beso en dos fases, uno que primero apenas rozaba y luego casi mordía, que entre una y otra gemía un gruñido que sonaba a _por fin_ , que clavaba los dedos en la nuca. Que acababa demasiado bruscamente.

–Pásalo bien esta noche –susurró contra mi boca. 

–Tú… gracias. 

Pero él ya se había dado la vuelta y se había marchado, y le oí acercarse a dos camareras y decir:

–No puedo creer que me haya perdido el beso de Año Nuevo.

Y ellas se prestaron a hacerle una sesión privada, que incluía meterle la lengua hasta las amígdalas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Wonder Woman se me acercara y me asegurara que era totalmente su tipo de hombre. El tipo de hombre que no tiene ninguna clase de moralidad, debía ser, porque a los dos minutos tenía la lengua en su boca y las manos en su culo.

 

***

No perdí de vista a Chuck en toda la noche. No pude. Él se la pasó recostado en un sofá de terciopelo frente al escenario, rodeado de mujeres que iban cambiando regularmente, según se cansaba de ellas. 

Y mirándome.

Yo procuraba apartar la vista de él, aunque se hacía realmente difícil. Siempre estaba en el centro de mi campo de visión. Él y su uniforme oscuro cubierto de insignias pero cada vez más arrugado, y su pelo a lo años cuarenta cada vez menos ordenado. Y su permanente y odiosa mueca, que empezaba a volverme loco.

Y no es como si no tuviera suficiente con lo mío. Alicia, la del País de las Maravillas, me arrancó de las manos de Wonder Woman para darme una de sus galletas de ‘ _cómeme_ ’, lo que no habría sido tan perturbador si luego no se me hubiera acercado a susurrar que no llevaba ropa interior. Pero entonces Chuck mordió el cuello de María Antonieta y coló las manos bajo los tules de su falda. Y vi su lengua entrando en la boca de ella con tanta claridad que casi pude sentirla. 

Las imágenes bizarras se sucedieron hasta que alcanzó un nivel tan surrealista que estaba prácticamente esperando que los relojes comenzaran a derretirse. Decir que las fiestas de Chuck Bass eran las más salvajes de Manhattan era subestimarlas. Estaban un escalón por encima de ‘ _salvajes_ ’. Y él no se privaba de nada. Lo convirtió en un pequeño juego. Cada vez que le miraba, él tenía sus ojos fijos en mí, una copa en la mano, una voluta de humo en la boca y alguna chica con poca ropa sentada sobre el regazo. Y esa media sonrisa, esa maldita media sonrisa que llevaba instalada en su cara desde que nos encontramos en el MoMA. 

Y a mí no me gusta que jueguen conmigo. Me acabé mi copa de un solo trago y me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano. Ya no estaba para finezas. Ni para sutilezas, porque le busqué con la mirada y me aseguré de que me veía despedirme de él con un saludo militar, llevándome torpemente la mano derecha a la sien, antes de volver a bajarme el parche sobre el ojo e ir a buscar mi abrigo.

Él me interceptó a mitad de camino del guardarropa. Me puso una mano en el hombro y me obligó a frenar.

–¿Dónde vas? –y el tono tenía un punto ansioso que él trataba de esconder bajo una capa de arrogancia.

–Me voy a mi casa.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé qué hago aquí.

–¿No te diviertes?

–Sí, me lo estoy pasando de puta madre –contesté sarcástico, y un poco más brusco de lo que quería sonar, mirando a las dos chicas que le llamaban desde el sofá rojo entre risas y aleteos de pestañas.

–¿Estás celoso?

–No seas ridículo.

–Estás celoso –ya no era una pregunta, era una afirmación casi burlona.

–No. Pero no me gustan los juegos. No me gusta que me invites a esta fiesta y me beses de esa manera y luego te marches y me mires toda la noche con esa… mirada que tienes. 

–No sé mirar de otra manera.

–Pues entonces no me mires en absoluto. 

–Dejaría de hacerlo si pudiera. 

–Déjame en paz –le espeté, tratando de liberarme de su mano sobre mi hombro, pero él lo aprovechó para agarrarme de la muñeca con mucha más fuerza. 

–Lo haría si pudiera, joder.

–Chuck…

Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible. Chuck entreabrió los labios y pude ver la punta de su lengua húmeda y caliente, suave como una fresa muy madura. Y, como en un acto inconsciente, cerró los ojos y se me acercó apenas un par de centímetros, tratando de buscar mi boca. Fueron solo unas décimas de segundo, hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y a apretar la mandíbula casi enfadado consigo mismo, y yo pude recuperar algo del aire que había abandonado mis pulmones de repente. Y volví a sentir el cosquilleo de la anticipación en el estómago. Él apretó más mi muñeca en su mano, y sus uñas se me clavaron en la pálida piel del antebrazo.

–¿Te importa que toda la gente que es alguien en Manhattan te vea clavado contra esa columna con mi mano entre tus piernas? –susurró, acercándose a mi oído para asegurarse de que le oía perfectamente–. Porque es lo único que quiero hacer desde que te he visto. Llevo toda la noche pensando en arrancarte la ropa.

–Es un disfraz horrible, pero no creo que sea para tanto –contesté yo, tratando de reducir la tensión (principalmente sexual) a la que me estaba sometiendo, pero la voz me tembló.

–¿Ves esas diez mujeres? –preguntó, señalando el sofá rojo–. Están esperando acabar conmigo esta noche. Y yo podría hacerlo con las diez a la vez y aquí en medio y tendría menos problemas que haciendo lo que de verdad quiero hacer. Estoy hablando en serio.

–Ya lo sé. –Y eso era lo que me preocupaba.

–Entonces, ¿te importa? Que digan que eres el último juguete sexual de Chuck Bass, que haya fotos nuestras en toda la prensa. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?

–Chuck, hace años que he salido del armario, me da igual. 

–Esto no es salir del armario. Es que todo el mundo sepa que te acuestas conmigo.

–¿Crees que me importa una mierda? Eres tú el que…

Pero no me dejó acabar de decir que él era el presidente de la multinacional, que él era el que iba a sufrir el acoso de la prensa por ser gay de la noche a la mañana, que yo sólo iba a sufrir la ira de mi hermana por haberle ocultado que me acostaba con él. Todo eso se me quedó atravesado en la garganta cuando me tomó por las solapas del chaleco y me besó. Subió una mano hasta mi nuca, siempre tan posesivo, y me llevó a trompicones contra la columna. A nuestro alrededor se hizo el silencio, y luego empezaron los murmullos incrédulos, las risas y los flashes. Pero él no paró. Él me acorraló con su cuerpo y me obligó a abrir la boca para su lengua, que era tan desesperada como suave y cálida. Era espectáculo para las cámaras y puro exhibicionismo, pero también era la familiaridad de haber hecho eso durante la mayor parte de cuatro años y, por fin, dejar de pedir perdón por ello.

Yo no pude más que dejarme llevar. Me dejé arrastrar hasta la columna y dejé que me besara, que sus dedos acariciaran mi cuello y que su otra mano, en la base de mi espalda, tratara de acercarme aún más a él. Pero no podía estar más cerca de él sin estar _dentro_ de él, y teníamos reglas muy estrictas con respecto a eso. Y, aún así, no dejaba de presionar mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Rozó los labios contra mi oído y dijo:

–Ya está hecho, Daniel. No te eches atrás ahora –y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja. 

–También podríamos habernos ido discretamente a otro sitio –contesté yo, apenas con un hilo de voz.

–La discreción es para la gente que tiene de qué esconderse.

Y, aunque habría podido hacer una tesis sobre lo poco de acuerdo que estaba con esa afirmación, tuve que darle la razón, porque tenía esa manera de besarme tan agresiva y tan primaria a la que no podía negarme, que casi gritaba _quiero follarte_. Y creo que todo el mundo lo estaba oyendo.

Coló su pierna entre las mías, presionando su muslo contra mi entrepierna, y a mí se me escapó una ridícula risa nerviosa y tuve que enterrar la cara en el hueco de su cuello, apoyándome en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

Él volvió a besarme con voracidad. Su mano en mi espalda bajaba peligrosamente, y ya había sobrepasado el límite de la cintura de mis pantalones. Mis manos, en cambio, se peleaban por encontrar algo de piel bajo todas las capas de tela del traje de Chuck.

–Joder, Chuck.

–Dan…

–¿Ya no soy Humphrey?

–Cállate –murmuró, antes de morder mi clavícula.

–Vamos a otro sitio.

–¿Dónde?

Cogí su mano y la llevé hasta mi entrepierna, sobre la cremallera de mis ridículamente ajustados pantalones, para enseñarle lo que me estaba haciendo.

–Donde sea.

–La suite.

–Muy lejos –me quejé–. El baño.

–Te quiero en mi cama, Dan. No es negociable.

Él no había movido la mano de donde yo la había colocado, y se dedicaba a presionar con el pulgar, obligándome a apretar la mandíbula y hundir la cara en su cuello para que nadie oyera mis gemidos.

–¿Y no hay una cama un poco más cerca?

Chuck gruñó y volvió a besarme hasta hacerme daño.

–Pues vamos, joder –le apremié–. Voy a estallar los pantalones.

Él soltó una risotada, me agarró de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta la salida de emergencia. Allí esperaba Arthur, mi viejo amigo, con la limusina.

–Al Palace –le ordenó Chuck, mientras me empujaba dentro.

–Mañana vamos a estar en todas las webs de cotilleos.

–No me hables de eso ahora.

El coche aún no se había puesto en marcha cuando empecé a desabrocharle los pantalones. 

–Espera a que lleguemos –me dijo, sucumbiendo bajo la presión de mi mano en su pecho, obligándole a recostarse en el asiento.

–¿Ahora le pones reparos a hacerlo en la limusina? Hace unos años…

Él me silenció con un beso.

–Una cama, Daniel.

***

Entramos por la puerta principal, por primera vez. El hall estaba lleno de señoras de mediana edad que habían bebido demasiado, y no nos prestaron mucha atención. Eso a Chuck no pareció gustarle, porque eligió el ascensor más lleno para empujarme dentro, contra un lateral, y besarme hasta arrancarme gemidos. Yo aproveché para quitarle la corbata y lamer la piel sobre su nuez mientras él pasaba por el lector la tarjeta que daba acceso a las suites privadas. Cuando se encendió la luz al lado del botón de la planta 18 él ya tenía las manos bajo mi camisa, y el resto de pasajeros del ascensor no veía el momento de bajarse de allí. 

–Esto es escandaloso –oí que una señora con un vestido rosa y acento del medio–Oeste le murmuraba al que parecía su marido. Chuck se rió contra mis labios–. Voy a informar a la seguridad del hotel.

–No se moleste –dijo por fin, apenas girándose a mirarla–. Soy el dueño. Permítanme que les invite al spa del hotel mañana, para compensarles por mi impúdico comportamiento. –Me sonrió, y antes de volver a besarme, añadió–: Digan que van de parte de Charlie Trout, de la habitación 1812.

Después de eso, la señora no parecía ni la mitad de ofendida.

–¿Haces esto muy a menudo? –le pregunté cuando nos quedamos solos. Pude notar su sonrisa salaz contra la piel de mi cuello.

–¿Te molestaría si lo hiciera?

–Déjalo, Chuck. No vas a lograr que me ponga celoso.

–¿Seguro? –Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, y me arrastró una vez más, mientras buscaba la llave en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta con la otra mano.

–Bastante seguro. Tendrías que importarme, aunque fuera un poquito, para conseguir ponerme celoso.

Él se rió roncamente. 

–¿Siempre has sido así de cruel?

–Creo que es influencia tuya.

Tiró de mi camisa con tanta fuerza que saltaron dos botones.

–Me gusta.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación mientras me quitaba la camisa, y antes de llegar a la cama ya se había quitado la suya.

–Estás más moreno.

–Es verano en el hemisferio Sur. –Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama. –Ven aquí.

Yo hice como me dijo, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Podía sentir su erección entre mis piernas, suplicando por salir de sus pantalones.

Él puso una mano en mi nuca y me obligó a inclinarme sobre él para besarle, mientras trataba de abrir mis pantalones con la otra sin ningún éxito, porque eran demasiado estrechos y estaban demasiado llenos, y la postura no era la mejor. Con un gruñido de frustración puso las manos en mi cadera y me arrastró hasta que quedé de rodillas en la cama a la altura de su pecho.

–Este ángulo te sienta muy bien –dijo, abriendo la cremallera de mis pantalones por fin, y bajándomelos lo suficiente para tener acceso a mi polla. Se incorporó en la cama, la tomó con una mano y la cubrió con su boca, jugando con la lengua alrededor de la punta, tentándome y torturándome.

–Joder…

Hundí los dedos en su pelo y traté de mantener el equilibrio mientras me bajaba los pantalones como podía hasta mitad de los muslos. 

Chuck me dio un fuerte golpe en el culo con la mano abierta, y yo me mordí el labio para contener un quejido.

–No hagas eso.

Él volvió a hacerlo. 

–Te he dicho que no me hagas eso –me quejé, sin mucha convicción–. Sabes que me queda marca.

–¿La va a ver alguien más? –se rió, antes de volver a hundirme en su boca.

–Puede que sí. ¿Acaso te importa?

Él volvió a darme, aún más fuerte, y no pude evitar un gemido grave y un escalofrío de placer. Chuck se rió con un gruñido y, con un movimiento que no fui capaz de preveer, me tumbó de espaldas en la cama. Me hizo levantar la cadera y tiró de mis pantalones a rayas hasta que fue capaz de quitármelos. 

–Todos los ángulos te sientan bien hoy –reconoció, mordiéndome la mancha de nacimiento, apenas visible, sobre el hueso de la cadera.

–Gracias –contesté con un jadeo. Empezaba a notar cómo me ruborizaba de pura excitación. Las mejillas, el cuello y hasta los hombros. A Chuck le encantaba reírse de ello, porque decía que me hacía parecer más inocente de lo que era.

Él volvió a chupármela, más lentamente de lo que podía soportar. Empecé a mover la cadera inconscientemente, entrando y saliendo de su boca, y él murmuró algo que seguramente trataba de ser ofensivo si hubiera llegado a ser descifrable. Me sacó de su boca con un sonido húmedo y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones.

–No hagas eso.

–¿Qué?

–No te lo quites, joder. Vas vestido de Nazi.

–No sabía que te fuera ese rollo.

–A todo el mundo le va ese rollo –repliqué, automáticamente.

–Sólo a los pervertidos como tú, con deseos de ser sometidos.

No dejaba de ser cierto. En vez de tratar de refutarlo, aunque fuera por conservar algo de dignidad, busqué su polla en la abertura de sus pantalones y comencé a lamerla con voracidad. Usaba la lengua y los labios y las manos, y succionaba y presionaba. Lo hacía como sabía que él quería, sin ni siquiera rozar cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, porque le gustaba sentir que era eso lo único que quedaba en el mundo, su polla y mi boca.

Yo levantaba la vista y le miraba directamente a los ojos, y él se mordía un labio y gruñía, hundiendo los dedos más en mi pelo. Y, a veces, se le escapaba algún ‘ _no dejes de hacer eso_ ’ jadeante. Y yo le decía _’¿te gusta?_ ’, y me daba lo mismo sonar como un actor porno de serie B, porque él respondía con un gemido profundo y animal que me recorría la médula espinal como una corriente eléctrica y caliente.

Tiró suavemente de mí y me hizo parar. Se inclinó a besarme, y su lengua me exploró la boca tratando de recuperar su sabor de entre mis labios. Me empujó sobre la cama con cuidado, y reptó por mi cuerpo con su lengua, desde mi cadera a mi clavícula, dejando un rastro de marcas se dientes y saliva. Encajó entonces su cuerpo con el mío. Nuestras bocas, nuestros hombros, nuestros ombligos, paralelos como una imagen especular, perfectamente opuestos. Nuestras piernas, entrelazadas, con su cadera presionando la mía, su polla friccionando la mía con cada movimiento lento y ardiente. Cada ida y venida de su cuerpo sobre el mío, cada uno de los besos cortos y urgentes contra mi boca me robaban el aire de los pulmones. Yo trataba de aferrarme a su forma y a su piel, como si temiera derretirme entre sus dedos.

–Hazlo, Chuck –y las palabras se mezclaron con un gemido–. Hazlo.

Él no paró. Se deslizó contra mí de nuevo, respirando a apenas unos milímetros de mi boca.

–Tú eras el de los preliminares. 

–Llevamos una semana de preliminares, es más que suficiente. Fóllame –le supliqué. Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos y le obligué a mirarme. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, dejando escapar un suspiro–. Fóllame ahora, Chuck.

Ya no se lo estaba pidiendo. Ahora se lo exigía. Él casi se rió. 

–¿Tienes condones?

–¿Dónde quieres que los guarde?

Él volvió a besarme en el cuello, y sus dedos recorrieron mi pecho mientras se incorporaba perezosamente para buscar algo en una caja de madera en la mesilla.

Me recorrió con los ojos, con su mirada penetrante y lasciva.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –mintió. Sabía que estaba tratando de contener su lengua, que intentaba evitar decir algo, alguna de esas cosas que sólo se atrevía a decir cuando estaba demasiado borracho o colocado para preocuparse de nada. 

–¿Chuck?

Él sonrió, se colocó el preservativo y volvió a besarme.

–Cállate.

Me abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

–Ve con cuidado –musité, antes de estirarme a por sus labios. Le sentí sonreír.

Recordé esa presión caliente y blanca de Chuck abriéndose paso en mi cuerpo. Él dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado y me besó con desesperación. Entró en mí muy despacio, sin separar de mí sus labios. Yo clavé las yemas de los dedos en su espalda, y suspiré cuando él se retiró, tan lentamente como había entrado.

Me besó en la comisura de la boca, en la barbilla y en el cuello justo bajo la mandíbula antes de volver a entrar. Otro jadeo, casi era un gemido, casi era un suspiro. Yo levanté la cadera, dándole permiso para ir más rápido. Ya no hacían falta palabras, él lo entendió. Me hundió los dedos en los muslos y me abrió más las piernas para clavarse en mí, hasta el centro de mi cuerpo. Llenándome para volver a dejarme vacío al salir, más vacío de lo que había estado nunca.

Empezaron los gemidos ahogados y mis palabras amortiguadas contra su boca o con mis labios sobre la piel caliente de su cuello.

–Joder, Chuck.

Y él volvía a entrar, y cada vez entraba más profundo, cuando pensaba que eso ya era imposible.

–Dios. Joder, joder, jod…

Y cuando me dí cuenta tuve que morderme los labios para no decir su nombre hasta que dejara de tener sentido.

–No hagas eso –me dijo, con la voz ronca–. Quiero oírte.

–No puedo hacerlo si…–pero entonces alcanzó ese punto, y yo dejé de ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa–. Oh, Chuck, Dios –gemí.

–Eres muy blasfemo.

–Cállate, gilip… –y volvió a clavarse en mí tan dentro que pensé que iba a partirme en dos, y le clavé las uñas en la espalda–. Ah, Dios. Joder.

–Espera –dijo, y trató de salir de dentro de mí–, ponte encima. Quiero verte.

Él se tumbó boca arriba a mi lado, y tiró de mí para colocarme sobre él. Odiaba esta postura, o cualquier postura en la que Chuck pudiera usar sobre mí esa mirada suya tan incómoda. Porque me miraba a los ojos y me daba la impresión de que veía mucho más que cualquier otra persona. Me miraba y encontraba algo que ver que yo ni sabía que existía. Y volvía a notar que se callaba algo.

Me senté sobre él, y todos los músculos se me tensaron al hundirle en mí. Él se humedeció los labios y soltó el todo el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio.

–Joder, Dan…

–¿Qué?

Él negó con la cabeza, y me obligó a seguir moviéndome con un golpe de cadera.

–Chuck, dilo.

–¿El qué?

–Lo que sea que estás pensando.

Él se rió, mientras yo envolvía todos mis músculos alrededor de su polla.

–No quieres saberlo. Bésame.

Levantó la cabeza un par de centímetros sobre el colchón, con la boca entreabierta y la lengua insinuante y hambrienta, y yo no tuve más remedio que inclinarme sobre él y obedecer, acogiendo sus labios entre los míos. 

–Y ahora no pares.

Yo volví a moverme rítmicamente. Abajo, hasta que no quedaba más espacio libre en todo mi cuerpo que no estuviera ocupado por Chuck; arriba, hasta que no quedaba más que la punta, para así poder volver a sentirle abriéndome de nuevo.

Él estiró una mano, y me puso la palma abierta sobre el pecho. Me miró a los ojos y volvió a humedecerse los labios.

–Joder –me quejé yo, levantando la vista al techo, y buscando con una mano mi entrepierna. Pero Chuck se me adelantó. Bajó su mano lentamente, apenas rozando la piel a su paso, y rodeó con ella mi polla antes de que pudiera darme cuenta. Sólo el contacto ya me hizo jadear.

–Dan –dijo. Yo sólo musité algo inteligible como respuesta–. Mírame. Y deja de poner esa cara de sufrimiento.

Yo no pude evitar reírme.

–No te lo tomas en serio –le recriminé, bromeando.

–El sexo no hay que tomárselo en serio –contestó, en apenas un murmullo.

Con la otra mano pellizcó mi pezón derecho, apenas apretándolo entre las yemas de los dedos. Un latigazo de placer me recorrió la espalda. 

–No dejes de hacer eso.

Apretó más fuerte.

–¿Esto?

Yo asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Esto es nuevo.

Yo, sin darme cuenta, había aumentado el ritmo, iba todo lo rápido que me permitían los músculos de las piernas, y la sensación de tenerle dentro se había convertido en un calor intenso y palpitante en todo el cuerpo.

–Más fuerte –le apremié, y sus dedos se cerraron aún más, y un dolor agudo me recorrió el pecho como las raíces de un árbol, ramificándose hasta alcanzar desde las puntas de mis dedos hasta mis párpados.

–Dan…

–Más.

–No puedo apretar más.

El tono de Chuck era tan divertido como sorprendido.

–Clávame las uñas.

–¿En serio?

Yo gruñí como toda respuesta. Su otra mano, aún en mi polla, seguía bombeando al ritmo frenético al que sometía yo a la de Chuck.

–No tengo uñas, hijo de puta. Me las muerdo.

–Los dientes.

Chuck, a estas alturas, estaba al borde de la risa nerviosa, con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de controlar el orgasmo que amenazaba con abalanzarse sobre él.

–Hazlo ya, joder, me voy a…

No necesitó más. Se incorporó rápidamente y, tan pronto como liberó mi pezón para sujetarme por la espalda con esa mano, cerró sus dientes a su alrededor cruelmente, y me arrancó un aullido grave y seco. Hundí mis manos en su pelo, presionando más su cabeza contra mi cuerpo, mientras me convulsionaba con el primer latigazo del orgasmo. Un orgasmo largo y agotador, al que él cedió en cuanto me alcanzó a mí. Se clavó en mí, y le sentí casi hundido en mi estómago, detrás de mi ombligo. Me derrumbé sobre él, temblando aún, y él dejó de morderme para volver a mis labios y besarme de nuevo. Un beso lento y exhausto, apenas un roce de labios.

–Ha sido la hostia –musité, apoyando la frente contra la suya y casi sonriendo.

–Siempre vuelves tan intenso –se rió, limpiándose la mano con la tela del pantalón que aún levaba puesto–, que casi compensa todo el tiempo que me haces estar sin ti.

Salió de mí, y yo me tumbé junto a él en la cama, con el corazón latiendo mil veces por minuto.

 

***

Estábamos demasiado acostumbrados a la cama de estudiante de mi residencia en Yale. En comparación, en la cama del Palace nos sobraba colchón por todas partes, porque aún conservábamos la costumbre de apoyarnos el uno en el otro al acabar.

–No recordaba lo bueno que era esto.

–¿Qué pasa, Andrew es de los que prefieren esperar hasta el matrimonio?

Chuck era desagradable hasta cuando le faltaba el aire.

–¿Ahora sí te acuerdas de su nombre? –Chuck bufó como toda respuesta. –No, pero él es de los que prefieren estar debajo.

–A mí no me importa estar debajo –apuntó, parándose a observar el estado en el que había dejado mi pezón izquierdo–. Siempre que tú estés fuera de mi culo.

–Ya –contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco–. A eso me refiero.

Estaba un poco hinchado, y se veía claramente la marca de sus dientes, roja sobre el fondo blanco de mi piel. La repasó delicadamente con un dedo.

–Así que eres el que manda en esa relación.

–Era. Y no, no es así como funciona.

–¿Y cómo funciona?

–¿Tú no te acuestas con otros tíos? –pregunté, incrédulo.

–De hecho, no, no lo hago.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no me interesan. 

–¿Y yo sí?

–Aparentemente –dijo simplemente, buscando un espacio cómodo para arrellanarse junto a mí en la cama.

–Es sorprendente.

–A mí también me lo parece, teniendo en cuenta quién eres.

–Gracias –contesté, irónico.

–Así que, ¿cómo funciona?

–¿El qué?

–Lo de ser gay. Has dicho que no es así como funciona.

–Ah. No sé. Supongo que yo nunca soy el que mando, esté en la postura que esté –reconocí.

–No puedo decir que me sorprenda. –Yo estaba demasiado agotado como para reír, pero hice lo que pude. –¿Cómo de gay crees que eres? –me preguntó, tras un silencio.

–¿Cuál es la medida oficial? ¿Se mide en kilogramos, en voltios, en arco iris por minuto…? 

–No, en tanto por ciento.

Con él todo se medía en tanto por ciento.

–Chuck, por favor…

–Es una pregunta seria. Porque te sigues acostando con mujeres, ¿no?

–Soy pansexual. No hago distinción entre sexos –contesté, con tono resabidillo.

–Eso no tiene sentido.

–No tiene sentido que tú te consideres totalmente hetero cuando… –y me señalé a sí mismo, desnudo sobre su cama, que casi podía sentirle aún dentro de mí.

–La proporción de hombres por los que me siento atraído sexualmente es despreciable, así que soy heterosexual.

–¿Me estás llamando despreciable?

–Eres uno entre cuatro mil millones.

–Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca –ironicé.

–Por desgracia para ti, la mitad de las cuatro mil millones de mujeres de la Tierra siguen gustándome.

–Probablemente ya te las hayas tirado a todas. Tendrás que empezar con las que no te gustan.

–Estoy planeando un viaje a China.

–¿Eso ha sido una broma? –dije, fingiendo sorprenderme–. ¿Una que no iba dirigida contra mí? Estás haciendo muchos progresos.

–Me tomaré eso como una ofensa.

De refilón, capté la hora en el reloj de muñeca de Chuck. Eran apenas las cuatro de la madrugada.

–¿No deberías volver a tu fiesta?

–No creo que nadie me vaya a echar de menos

No lo concebía. Que la gente no echara de menos a Chuck Bass en una fiesta, cuando él era la estrella en torno a la que orbitaba todo el mundo. No se echa de menos a Plutón, se puede vivir sin Venus, pero Chuck Bass era el Sol. Era el maldito Sol.

Yo probablemente era Plutón.

–¿Tú me echas de menos? –pregunté, casi sin darme cuenta.

–Ahora no, obviamente.

Con eso debería haberme conformado. Pero…

–Es en serio.

–Ahora te echo de más.

–Eso sí que no tiene sentido. Y me refiero a cuando estoy saliendo con alguien y no nos vemos.

–¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Es una pregunta trampa?

–No tiene trampa, es una simple pregunta de sí o no. 

–Ninguna pregunta es simple –dijo, sin mucho interés.

–Agh, vale, olvídalo.

–¿Tú me echas de menos?

–Yo he preguntado antes.

–Chuck Bass no echa de menos a nadie –sentenció.

–Chuck Bass no se acostaría con Dan Humphrey. Te estoy preguntando a ti.

Él pareció pensarlo un momento.

–Sigo yendo a Yale cada quince días, ¿no?

Yo me encogí de hombros. Supongo que eso era lo más parecido a una respuesta que iba a darme nunca.

–¿Y tú? ¿Me echas de menos? –preguntó burlonamente.

–A veces –tuve que reconocer.

–Entonces, ¿por qué sigues saliendo con otra gente?

–Porque a veces te _echo de más_ –contesté, sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Muy listo –dijo él, incorporándose para apoyarse en el cabecero de la cama. Yo volví a acomodarme a su nueva postura–. ¿Te fumas un porro conmigo?

–Vale.


End file.
